


A Place to Call Home

by lowest_of_dirt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, I don't know how to tag right, M/M, Might have smut, sans might be a prostitute, young Sans and Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowest_of_dirt/pseuds/lowest_of_dirt
Summary: This is an underfell sanster story. This is my frst time writing a fanfic on this site so, ye. Sans is still so young, will he be able to keep his promises and Papyrus safe? Sorry, I'm bad at summaries.





	1. Bread of Love

**Sans's** **POV**

"Get the fuck back here!!" two monsters yelled charging at me.

Shit.

I had stollen a loaf of bread and had been chased by these bitches all the way to Waterfall. All of a sudden in the corner of my eye sockets I see a sword swinging at me.

_Swoosh. Dodg_ e.

I dodged the attack and teleported behind them. I summoned some bones and it hit them right in the back.

"FUCK!" one of them yelled falling to the floor. He dusted a bit afterwards.

The other turned around and saw me trying to escape. There was no need for the other guy to turn to see the dust of their friend. That's just how it works down here.

"YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING PAY FOR THAT KID."

Oh fuck naw, I ain't paying for nothing. I summoned a bone to use as a knife and ran. I calculated a plan and ran slower. I waited for him to catch up and attack.

_Swoosh. Dodge._

Quickly I jabbed the bone hard into their arm.

"ARGGHH!" they yelled.

I teleported up in the air and waited for them to look up at me. Once they looked up I smirked at how much rage was in their eyes.

"get dunked on."

And just after, I snapped my fingers and a group of bones came hurdling at the monster.

Their blood decorated the floor and bones and they dusted. God that was tiring. I got down to the floor and looked around to see if anyone saw. Next to some rocks far away I saw something. I don't know what it was but it was probably just more rocks. *sigh* Whatever. I'm too tired and lazy to go look. Phew. I still had some magic left to teleport to Paps at least.

When I teleported to our little hiding cave in Waterfall I saw Papyrus sitting on a rock staring at a wall 'rock'ing his feet back and forth. Aw so cute.

"hey bro, I'm back." I said as I walked into the cave.

"BROTHER!" he said cheerfully running up and tackled me. We both fell and he hugged me.

"I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU SANS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CANNOT LIVE WITHOUT YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"ok, it's alright Paps. I'm here now." I said as we both stood up.

I looked at him and realized he was a few inches shorter than me.

"geez bro.. your getting tall."

"NYEH HEH HEH! I KNOW RIGHT!?" He said comparing our heights with his hand.

"so cool bro. anywho, I got some food for us." I said taking the loaf of bread out of my jacket.

"here."

I gave him all of the bread as I went to go lay down and take a nap. I'm exhausted.

"WAAAIIT."

I felt a tug on my sleeve. I turned around to see Papyrus splitting the bread in to two.

"HERE BROTHER. AREN'T YOU GOING TO EAT TOO?"

I stared down at the bread he offered.

"oh stars.. thanks Paps." I said grabbing the piece of bread. So thoughtful and kind. He's so innocent in this messed up world. I wish I can cherish moments like these with him forever. I don't know what I'd do without him.

"YOUR WELCOME BROTHER! I HAVE GIVEN YOU BREAD TOO BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SANS!" he said as we sat down to eat our bread.

"hehe. I love ya too bro."

**Gaster's POV**

I was in my bedroom thinking of what to do about the problem now that I know what the source is. For a few months now, a few monsters actually had the nerve to complain to me about their problems.

Me.

The royal scientist.

The one who created the core for these worthless shits. Apparently some monster has been going around killing and injuring monsters to steal food. The friends and family who actually care about the victims blame it on me because the killer uses bone magic and I'm the only skeleton in the underground. Skeleton monsters are a very rare species.

For god's sake I would never stoop so low to such a barbarous thing. Besides, it's kill or be killed down here. But today..

Something interesting happened.

Something different.

And I love interesting and different things. Especially if it has to do with intelligence and science. But I guess they were right.

When I went to Waterfall to investigate, I heard yelling and screaming. Far away I saw a short monster fight two monsters. And well, the short one won. But! I had misjudged the short killer.

Their fighting style and the way they used their bone magic was interesting to watch.

Sadly, I couldn't get the details and features of the monster but they did look like a skeleton.

Hmm.. I should go visit that area of Waterfall again. Maybe tomorrow early in the morning. It's my day off tomorrow anyways.

Yes.

That will be my plan..

Things finally got a little interesting.


	2. Greetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sorta embarrassed to post the second chapter and I may have forgotten I even had an account for a while. ye.

**Gaster's POV**

I had woken up early just like I planned and teleported to a certain area in Waterfall.

The secret place I know where monsters sometimes go to take refuge in the caves and rocky areas. I guess this is a good start.

I walked for a good 40 minutes until I saw five monsters walk into a cave all with weapons. I teleported behind some stalagmites in the cave to see what this was all about.

I heard multiple monsters talking and a child yelling in the echo of the cave.

"So your the one killing monsters eh?"

"I pictured something scarier."

"Since you killed my husband I'm going to kill that friend of yours."

"h-hey! get away from him!!"

"AHHH! LET ME GOOOO!"

"Heh, now you get to watch your little buddy die bitch!"

I guess it was time for me to confront them. I walked out behind all the monsters who came in.

"Hey. It isn't right to be hurting a child now is it?" I said.

I lied though.

I could care two shits about children.

Quickly though, I shot multiple bones at all the tall monsters heads and it pierced right through. They dusted.

I looked down and saw a short skeleton. The skeleton wore a black fur coat and shorts and was staring at me with an expression I could not read. Interesting.. Someone was behind him too.

The skeleton could be useful..

"Why hello there." I said in the most gentlest voice I could come up with.

No response.

What would happen if I kept them?.. 

"Are you two ok, I have never seen any other skeletons in the underground for a while now. Do you need help?"

"we're fine." The skeleton said in such a stern voice.

"Do you live here? Would you rather live in my place instead. I have the right food, clothing, and shelter for you two."

We stood there for a while. It was fun watching the short skeleton's expressions change.

"Saaaaanns.. I'm hungrrryy.." whined the smaller monster behind the skeleton.

"I.. I know bro. I know.." they turned to me.

"So.. You're a skeleton right?" they asked.

"Yes."

All of a sudden the smaller one came from behind them and greeted me.

"WOWIE! YOU'RE A SKELETON TOO!"

Huh. So they're both skeletons.

"Yes. So do you want to come or not?"

"OK!"

"wait bro.."

"FIIINE BROTHER."

The taller one of the two stared at me and then to the smaller skeleton.

"fine. I'll take the offer.. what's your name?.." he said walking the two of them cautiously near me.

"It is Dr. Gaster. Yours?" I said looking down at the two skeletons.

"it's Sans.. and this is my younger brother Papyrus."

"YEAH!"

Sans.. What a lovely name.

I can't wait to make him mine.

"I see. Well then nice to meet you Sans and Papyrus."

"yes.. nice to meet you too Dr. Gaster.." He said in such a calm and collected voice.

Just thinking about Sans made a smile creep up on my face.

"Well then. Let's go." I said.

"YAY!" Papyrus exclaimed bringing up his hand near mine. What was he fucking doing?

I ignored it.

I teleported the three of us to my house.

**Sans's** **POV**

Woah. I didn't think he was able to use shortcuts too.

He seems awfully nice.. But too nice.. He had teleported us into a room that I guess people call a living room.

Huh. Everything seems normal so far.

"Come. I will show you your rooms." Dr. Gaster said leading us up some stairs.

I'm still skeptical about all of this. Who would just bring their own species into their own goddamn house?

There were multiple doors and we went in the first door. It was smaller than the living room but had a small black bed, drawer, and closet.

"Papyrus. This is your room. Stay in here while I show Sans his room." he said already walking towards the door.

"WOWIE! IV'E NEVER HAD MY OWN ROOM BEFORE! BUT WHY CAN'T I COME WITH YOU GUYS?"

"It will be quick and when we're done, you will eat food since you said you were hungry." Dr. Gaster said with a much more strict tone than the kind one he had.

Hah. I knew a monster couldn't be that fucking kind and I guess I was right.

"yeah bro, it'll be quick. I promise." I said trying to reassure my brother. Dr. Gaster closed the door and started walking again.

"Come Sans."

I followed him into the third room. Whatever dread or fear I know I have somewhere in me, I just somehow can't process it right now.

This time he shut the door. That's concerning..

"Ok Sans. This is your room." he said.

My room had most of the same features as Paps's room except this room was a bit larger.

"oh uh. thanks Dr. Gaster. really.. uh thanks for everything." I said sincerely.

I actually was fucking grateful no joke.

"Why thank you Sans. You don't have to pay me any gold but I have to tell you I do have some rules you are going to have to follow. Got it?" he said staring right at me.

"ok fine.. but uh.. first what are they?" I asked trying hard not to stutter. I have trained myself enough to never seem weak in front of any monster and I'm not slipping up now.

If it means Papyrus will have shelter and food, then I'm willing to do what ever Gaster says.

"We can discuss this later Sans, it is still early in the morning and you're brother is waiting for us." he says walking out of the room.

"ok." I said walking out to follow him.

This man might either dust me one day or just be a kind monster.

What am I saying?.. It's kill or be killed. No one is a kind monster. Only Papyrus is..

At least Papyrus will be safe..


End file.
